


Deception

by PrincessMai



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games AU, F/M, Inspired by random things, Like my love for the moon, oc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMai/pseuds/PrincessMai
Summary: Amaris, a planet in the Apex/Titanfall universe, also a kingdom ruled by King Zornis and Princess Mai. Upon the King's request, General Xeng arranged for a small group of Apex Legends to protect Mai while an invasion happened in her home. The small squad consists of Elliot Witt (Mirage), Renee Blasey (Wraith), Natalie Paquette (Wattson), and Pathfinder. Read on to see what happens to Princess Mia, Amaris, and the squad.
Relationships: Elliot Witt| Princess Mai, OC| Mirage
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an Apex AU that I made up where basically everything the same but I made a new planet and added people! Please note that this is an OC/Mirage story as well! I hope you enjoy!!

Climbing up the white marble stairs, he stopped for a moment to take a glance around at the cool colour variation castle he came to love. It's all going to change soon, as said from his intel. Continuing up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the large windows. Dressed in the standard general outfit of Amaris, the uniform and badges remind him that he needs to do this. He has to follow through with his plans. 

“My King, if I may have a word with you.” General Xeng bowed respectively to King Zornis. “But of course.” He dismissed his fellow servants and fixed his posture, as he was sitting in his throne. General Xeng kneeled in front of him, which was a custom, and began speaking. “I have received word from my undercover army. The enemy is planning an invasion in a few weeks to overthrow Amaris and murder the royal family.” At hearing this, King Zornis glared in the distance at the word ‘murder’. “Are you informing me because you came up with a solution already?” “I am currently working on two. I’m here to request a military meeting for the invasion. But, I am also here to let you know my plans to protect your daughter.” “Permission granted. Continue.” With a wave of his hand, Xeng continued. 

The Outlands. The third planet on the General’s list to find anyone capable of being part of his plan. General Xeng had proposed creating a squad of talented individuals, equipped with tactical advantages or abilities to protect the Princess during the invasion. He found himself at an outpost, inspecting the screen which read “APEX GAMES”. After asking around, he was on a tram to Solace City. Where the Apex Legends lived, and where the creators are.

“Are you here to sign up?” The bored young guard asked not even looking in his direction. “I am here to talk to whoever is your boss,” Xeng responded. “Yeah, yeah.” He pressed a button on the mic before speaking into it. “Someone’s here to see you, I think they want to be a Legend.” He slid the microphone away from him and continued reading his graphic novel. “Send him up.” A male voice responded on the intercom. The guard sighed and stood up to lead Xeng to the elevator. “Press this button and you’ll be in the Boss’ office in no time.” The guard stepped away and went back to his post. Xeng pressed a button before sending a message to King Zornis that he might have a lead in The Outlands. "Welcome Future Legend!" The boss said, slowly turning around in his office chair. Instantly he recognized Xeng's uniform and face. "Oh General Xeng of Amaris! My most sincere apologies! What can I do for you today?" Xeng sat down in the chair situated in front of his desk. "Greetings. I would like information about your Legends." The boss looked at Xeng skeptically. "I'm sorry Xeng, but our Legend's information is most private." "That's General Xeng to you." Xeng cut him off. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly glanced down. 'Proceed.' "Maybe I can persuade you?" The General pushed a briefcase to the other man. Opening the suitcase, inside contained a courteous amount of currency. "What would you like to know? In fact, here are all personnel files and I'll call our top hotel to secure you a room!"

Xeng entered his new hotel room and tossed his luggage onto the bed. He packed lightly so he wouldn't need to worry about losing anything. He searched the suitcase for his holographic screen and set it on the dresser. With a few presses here and there, he was in a video call with the King. "So what have you discovered?" Zornis spoke. Grabbing the files, he began reading them off to the King. At the end, he paused for his input. "The ones by the name of Elliot, Renee, Natalie, and the robot one, should do nicely."


	2. Enlistment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Xeng has assembled the small protective squad as is now breaking the news to them. Settling in and training at Amaris seems hard, but maybe some new relation will appear along the way.

Just like all the other Legends, Mirage began his morning routine in his own personal condo set in Solace City. He turned the faucet and cupped the cold water in his hands to splash onto his face. He let out a yawn as he stretched his stiff limbs, stopping after hearing a series of satisfying pops. He makes his way to the kitchen to start working on a fresh brew of coffee and to check his phone for any messages from his mother. He set down the device after replying to his mother's demanding but caring, messages to not drink so much. He lounged against the black granite countertop and basked in his warm beverage. "Elliot," A well-known acquaintance of his, Wraith, barged into his kitchen. "We-." She paused to glance at his attire-or lack of. "Get dressed. We've been requested to gather for an important mission." "Wraith..." Mirage tried to pull it off cool-ly. "This is mi casa, I can wear whatever I like!" He shot her his iconic childish grin. She rolled her eyes and began to see her way out. "Just hurry up, we've been waiting." After hearing the door closed, he let out a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding in. 

"Legends, you may not know me but I would like to introduce myself." General Xeng paced back and forth in the meeting room, which looked similar to the Boss' office. "I would advise you to keep all your questions until I finish." He said eyeing Mirage. "My name is Xeng, I am the General of Amaris. I have been sent on a mission by my King to find a force of combatants for an assignment of utmost importance." The Legends take a second to glance at each other's expressions. "You may ask your questions now." General Xeng spoke, breaking the silence. "Yeah, so my question is why us specifically?" Mirage blurted out. "You were selected based on your tactical abilities." "What is our assignment?" Pathfinder said raising his hand as a formality. "That, I will brief you on once we're in Amaris." "Is there a catch?" Wraith eyed Xeng suspiciously. "No catch, I will inform you of everything once we're safe in Amaris." "I don't see much wrong. Although I think the timing is a bit odd." Wattson spoke up. They all nodded in agreement. "So pack your bags, only the necessities. We will provide everything else. And no one else must know about this." Xeng said before dismissing them. 

Once they all had arrived in Amaris, General Xeng had led them all to King Zornis, where he sat waiting on his throne. "My King." Xeng kneeled on one foot and motioned for the Legends to follow suit. "I see you were successful in your journey. Now shall we get started." He gestured at his General. Xeng stood up and turned towards the Legends. "You have been brought to Amaris to protect Princess Mai. We have been informed of an all-out invasion taking place soon and their intentions are to overthrow King Zornis and slaughter the royal family." "Oh, a princess?" Mirage said suggestively. To which, Wraith jabbed him in the rib cage for. "Yes, my daughter. I have learned about all your abilities and have come up with ways that they can be provided on the day of the invasion. In the meantime, you will all receive special training, and you will guard her in shifts until then." The Legends all acknowledge the King's words with a nod. "Robot, you and the shorter one will be training first. You and the other girl will be shown to your quarters for now." The King points at Pathfinder and Wraith, then to Mirage and Wattson before they all leave to their designated places.

"Your chambers are located just next to the Princess' in case of an emergency. " The servant spoke to Mirage, showing him his new bedroom for the time being. Mirage tosses his baggage onto the large bed as the servant sees herself out. Looking around, he spotted a door near the furthest corner of the entrance. He curiously opens the door and saw who he had assumed was the Princess. She sat on her bed, back facing towards him as she seemed to look out the window longingly. Instinctively, he sucked in a breath in the form of a gasp upon seeing her. She immediately turned towards the noise. "Who are you?" She stood up startled and backing towards the window. "Hey, relax sweetheart." He casually leans against the doorframe and shows her his signature smile. "The names Mirage. Or you could call me Elliot." Her posture loosened up in his approachable manner. "I'm your ch-cha-chap-err.. I'm your guard for a while." His face heated up at his own stuttering. "Ah, so I heard." She giggled. "My name is Mai. Princess Mai. But I'm sure you already know that." She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I do. But it's better hearing you say it than an old man." Mai laughed at his quip. "I'm sure we'll get along ad-adeq-pleasantly." "I'm sure we will." A knock was heard from Mirage's room and he quickly retreated back into it after excusing himself. 

'He was charming.' Mai thought to herself as she stood on a small circular platform. "Princess, do you think maybe you'll fall in love with one of the guards?" Mai and all the servants laughed. It was Mai's infamous reputation with love that the whole courtyard knew that she never fancied anyone. Not to mention all the suitors she had rejected. However, she never needed to marry someone. But if her father needed her to for the Kingdom, she would do it in a heartbeat. Nothing meant to Mai then her people. The attendants began dressing Mai in several traditional fabric, that they modified to her liking. The dress had long sleeves in an angel cut, off the shoulder neckline and the dress draped behind her, matching the sleeve cut. "It's time for you to meet your guards, miss." An advisor spoke to her, leading her to the main room. 

"Please greet Princess Mai's presence." The advisor spoke, as everyone in the room bowed to Mai. She smiled warmly at everyone and took her seat next to her father on his cathedra. "Legends, please come forward." Mai's green eyes meet with Mirage's brown ones. He waved discreetly at her, and she returned the wave. "In order, please introduce yourself." Wattson was first to approach Mai and she bowed before her. "Salut! I am Natalie but you can call me Wattson." Mai exchanged a hello and a slight bow. Next, came Wraith. "Hello, Princess," Wraith bows, "My names Wraith, I look forward to serving you," Mai repeats her actions as she did with Wattson. Next, came Pathfinder. "Hello, friend! I'm Pathfinder! I hope we can be good friends!" Mai's eyes light up at the heart-eyes emoticon on Pathfinders screen. "Hello! I hope so too!' They bowed to each other. Last but not least, came Mirage. "Hey, sweetness. I can't wait to get to know you." They lock eyes for a second too long and Mai sees emotions in his she doesn't recognize. "Thank you for coming Legends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as Chapter 2? Well yes, but technically no. I hope you guys like it! Who's your favorite Legend from Apex?


End file.
